


Sherlock Holmes "Accidently" Adopts a Little Girl

by VioletBarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Ignores Canon, M/M, Parentlock, Probably OOC Sherlock, Same as my Supernatural Hunters in221 B story but only kinda, Sorry for all the adverbs, Yea I do keep writing the same story, and I've become obsessive, but with slight differences, hope you like it, no supernatural crossiver, or maybe just post series 4 version set in series 1-2 area, sorry for the ridiculous tags it's been a long day with little sleep, whats your point?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Read the title, unbeta'd not britpickef not even edited. I apologise for all americanisms. Read the tags. Crazy me obsessively writing the same story with a slight twist. Sorry for the quality, wrote it on my phone. Warning:possible OOC Sherlock.





	1. John's away; Sherlock Gets into Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> For you see any misspellings please tell me in the comments, I try to catch as many as I can, but especially Sherlock's name keeps being misspelled.
> 
> Also only light research on child development and trauma, so any inconsistencies please either ignore, it's part of the story, or if terribly important you can tell me in the comments and I will try to if I need to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds and brings home a 2 year old girl, while John is off at a Medical Conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! Age changed from 4 to 2.

"This is not even a 5, Lestrad-!" Sherlock abruptly stopped speaking, hearing a small human whimper come from behind the bins in the alleyway where he was kneeling by four dead bodies. He stood up and strode to the bins before stopping in front of them and crouching down to look behind them. "Are you hurt?" Sherlock asked in a soft voice. Silence. An eye gleamed as the child leaned closer to the light to see Sherlock better and made a soft sound as if unsure. Silence again. Then a small hand reached out. Sherlock gently took it and helped the child out from behind the bins and into the light. Sherlock could see that she was a girl about 2 years old, usually well taken care of but currently dirty and scared, and obviously the child of the murdered couple from the mugging gone wrong that Lestrade had called him in for. She held tight to him as he stood up, hiding her face in his chest while he held her tight.

"Obviously a mugging gone wrong as you would say." Sherlock said as he walked back over to Lestrade. "Both couples ended up dead in the ensuing fight. A crime? Yes. But the murderers are already dead. Boring." He finished and began stride off. Anderson, Donovan, and Lestrade all gaping at him with how well he handled the terrified child in his arms. 

Lestrade recovered first. "What about the child?"

"What about her? She obviously is terrified and has deemed me the only safe haven thus I shall keep her and John will look over her to make sure she is healthy and she will stay with us until suitable arrangements can be made. Obvious." Sherlock said turning around to continue walking away.

"You can't just take it!" Donovan exclaimed.

"Her, and yes I can." Sherlock said over his shoulder as he arrived at the kerb and flagged down a cab. He got in with her and left for Baker Street.

John was at a medical conference and wouldn't be back until the next morning. She would be fine until then.


	2. What happens when John gets home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now Sherlock has the little girl at home, now what? And what will happen when John learns what Sherlock has been up to when he was gone? Warning: OOC Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudo! They make my day.

At the flat, Sherlock bathed the girl and dressed her in one of John's jumpers. After the young girl ate some leftover Chinese, Sherlock tried to set her down on the couch to sleep, it being already midnight when he had found her. She clung to his shirt, refusing to let go. Sherlock sat on the couch instead with her in his lap and her head on his chest.

"You need to sleep. It's good for you. Well, John says so, and he's a doctor so he knows these kinds of things." Sherlock said. Her only reply was to look up at him without removing her head from his chest. "My heartbeat calms you and reminds you that you are safe." Sherlock deduced, as he continued to hold her.

Odd, Sherlock had never felt the need to fill the silence before, must be the influence of the new silent little girl. As they sat there, her breathing deepened into sleep. Sherlock attempted to again lay her down on the couch to sleep. Yet even in sleep, she continues to tenaciously cling to him. Giving it up as a lost cause yet unwilling to go to sleep, Sherlock lay down on the couch in his usual mind palace pose, as John called it, except he held her on his chest with both of his hands.

The next morning, John came home early to see his best friend and flat mate laying on the couch with a 2 year old girl on his chest, both sound asleep at 9 o'clock in the morning.

Knowing Sherlock probably hadn't slept while John was away, he let him sleep. As odd as it was to find a 2 year old in their flat, especially asleep on Sherlock's chest, both looked like they needed the rest and his questions could wait.

About an hour later, Sherlock woke up. "Who is she? And why is she here?" John asked, once he saw Sherlock was up.

"She's a witness. Last night her parents were killed in a mugging gone wrong where everyone died but her. I found her and brought her here since she was scared. I just... I wanted to protect her. I want to adopt her." Sherlock's last sentence came out all in a rush.

John calmly drank his tea that he had made while she slept, and thought through Sherlock's answer. As unusual as Sherlock's actions were, John understood where he was coming from. As she continued to sleep, she clung to Sherlock as if afraid he would disappear. "I must be going mad, I'm actually considering letting you." John said, pinching his nose. Looking up at Sherlock, John added, "You do realise what a big endeavour this is, right? She's a living human being, she can get hurt. You'll have to baby-proof the flat, and get so much stuff..." John trailed off, thinking through all that was needed.

"Yes! And I can track her development! This will be the best ongoing experiment ever!" Sherlock exclaimed, keeping his voice low so as not to wake her.

John pinches the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache just from thinking about all the work needed. "Just make sure that there's no one that will come after us for custody once we do so, alright? This is crazy enough. We don't need to add kidnapping charges on top of it all."

Sherlock dismissed John with a wave of his hand, already in his mind palace, compiling a list of everything that needed to get done. He knew he needed to contact Mycroft about not only relatives, which Sherlock knew she had no close ones, but also for the adoption. Once Sherlock knew better of what was needed he would contact his brother. Never hurts to be prepared once asking Mycroft for a favour, especially on something he might object to.


	3. Sherlock asks Mycroft for a Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title and how they settle into having to care for a small girl child.

After Sherlock had compiled all that he needed to know beforehand, he rang Mycroft. "I need a favour."

"Well, that's a change. If you are sure? She's a human; you can't just pay attention when you want to and ignore her when you're on a a case." Mycroft asked Sherlock.

"Of course I am, or I would have left her with Lestrade." Sherlock said sharply.

"I'll start the paperwork, then. No relatives, she's will be your's free and clear as soon as I file it tomorrow." Mycroft said.

Sherlock hung up and put his phone down on his chest and continued to lay there in his mind palace with her sleeping calmly on his chest. a few hours later she woke up in time for lunch. John had already gone out for takeout for lunch knowing that Sherlock probably hadn't eaten while he was away. Also with a toddler in the house they were going to have to be a lot more careful about their eating and sleeping schedules. John set the takeout on plates, making sure everyone would have enough to fill them up.

She still had not said a word and continued to cling to Sherlock. Sherlock sat with her on his lap as he sat on the couch and helped her eat as he tried to ignore his own plate. "No, no, no, you are eating too. You have to set a good example now and you need to eat." John said.

"Fine." Sherlock sulked as he took a bite to eat. The next bite the girl picked up, she first offered to Sherlock, putting it up to her lips. "No, no, that's yours. You eat it."

She took the bite back and ate it. "Do you know her name?" John asked.

"She hasn't spoken. But I think she would be willing to let us change it since it might have too many connotations to last night and her parents' deaths. I think we should name her Gwendolyn." Sherlock said.

"Alright, if you think she won't object." John asked.

"She won't." Sherlock replied.

They finished lunch in peace with everyone finishing off all of their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are life! Also if you have any ideas about what could happen in the following chapters please comment them and I will do my best to incorporate them into the story. Yes, the adoption is fast but Mycroft!


End file.
